


'cause i was a coward

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	'cause i was a coward

“jisung's just burnt me down with his stare”, lucas says coming up to kun, ten and winwin. “and i was just talking to them”.

they are staying in the other corner of the dance room, watching maknaes chatting as they are having a break - they’ve taken into a habit to practice with wayv, when the schedule allows them. for chenle it's a chance to spend time with his older brothers, while for jisung it's a chance to spend time with chenle. not like he has a lack of it, but when it comes to chenle, every minute is precious.

“don't be mad at him, you know how sensitive these young hearts can be”, kun reasons: they all know about jisung's one-sided crush on chenle, with only chenle being oblivious. “just don't provoke his jealousy”.

“i don't like it”, ten says, pursing his lips.

“yeah, i thought he'd bite my hand off when i patted chenle's hair this morning”, winwin nods, and they all turn their eyes to the youngers, who are sitting right on the floor, chenle talking loudly, and jisung staring at him with the most idiotic smile on his face as his hand is casually lying on chenle's thigh. it's always like that: an arm around a waist, a subtle touch to a hand, a fond gaze soon changed into an unreadable expression, but nothing more. jisung doesn't confess his feelings to chenle while seemingly trying to isolate the boy from the olders, leaving them partly confused and partly angry.

“i wish i could do something about all this”, ten sighs.

“well, it's their business, so we shouldn't interfere, don't you think?” kun asks, and nobody can't find words to argue.

 

but it seems that jisung is getting greedier with every day passing, and it’s quite explainable, when each chenle’s smile directed to others, but not to him, hurts him almost physically. it doesn’t help at all, that almost all his hyungs know about his feelings, because it makes him look like an indecisive person, and this is not what jisung wants to be. but he can’t help it, not when his friendship with chenle would be at stake. he just tries to be as close as possible to chenle, and meanwhile the tension between him and chinese members grows stronger to the point when they have to find excuses not to spend time with chenle, who, being naturally affectionate, is always eager to be around them.

no practicing together, because  
“sorry, lele, i've already promised xiaojun to help him with a new song”, it's not a lie, but kun could do it later. jisung's heavy stare makes him reluctant to join them, and maknaes leave the dorms together - just the two of them.

no going out together, because  
“sorry, lele, we didn't know you would want to go with us”, hendery couldn't think of a worse explanation as chenle catches them after their coming back to the dorms.

“but we always eat out together, don't we?” chenle asks, fairly offended, cause it's not the first time for the last few weeks.

“didn't you go to eat out with jisung?” yangyang asks as well and interrupts chenle's next question by waving his hand. “i bet you two had great time together”, he grins cheerfully, and they go to their room, leaving chenle confused and a bit sad.

and no watching tv late at night together, because  
“sorry, lele, i’m so tired, why don't you invite ten?” winwin says, faking a yawn as he passes to his room with chenle following him.

“he said he's also tired, and kun-ge is already sleeping”, chenle almost whines as they stop near the door of winwin's room.

“you should go to sleep too, it's been a hard week”, winwin says with a smile and reaches his hand to habitually pat chenle's head, but quickly yanks it back. “good night, lele”, he says entering his room and closing the door, not hearing chenle's disappointed and sad “good night”.

*

“it feels like he's stealing chenle away from us”, winwin complains as they're drinking beer in the evening of their long-awaited day off.

“i don't even remember when we ate out together”, hendery says, with yangyang nodding enthusiastically in approval.

they are gathered in the living room, their casual half-drunk conversation somehow turned again to jisung and chenle, and no one could argue with the said statements.

“yeah, he's like a dog in the manger!” lucas gets aerated and makes another sip. “he doesn't do anything to get an answer to his feelings, and yet gets all jealous when we have a mere chat with lele!”

xiaojun, sitting near lucas, winces as lucas almost shouts in his ear, but still says,  
“he has a point.”

“maybe we should steal him back”, ten says thoughtfully, leaning on winwin's shoulder with his eyes closed. he chuckles to himself and then opens his his eyes. “or steal his virginity”, he smiles slyly and laughs at kun’s shocked face, who clicks his tongue in disapproval: only ten could come up with such idea.

“you're jo—”

“i agree”, lucas is beyond serious. “maknae should learn that if you don't catch something you want, then somebody else will catch it right from under your nose” he says firmly, looking around and meeting the others’ gazes, mostly amused ones.

“if jisung can be possessive, why can't we be possessive, too?” ten says, gesturing his hands emotionally.

“so it’s decided then?” xiaojun asks, and if kun answers him with a hesitant look, lucas nods confidently, dissolving the doubts.

“i can't wait”, yangyang giggles, earning a nudge of hendery’s elbow in his ribs, but if some of them said the thought wasn't tempting - they’d lie.

*

it all happens, when kun, ten and lucas return to the dorms later than the others, having had to discuss with the manager their personal schedule after the practice. they are met with a distant laughter coming from some of the back rooms: the others must be having rest after a light sunday training, but as they go past the dark living room, they notice a dim light flickering from the sofa.

“chenle? why are you sitting here alone?” kun asks, sharing a questioning look with lucas and ten: chenle, wrapped in his hoodie, is sitting on the sofa, in the dark, and idly scrolling his phone. he looks up and utters a quiet “hey” before averting his eyes back to the screen.

“why aren't you with the others?” ten says as they step in, lucas taking his place next to chenle, while kun and ten stop beside him.

“i wasn't invited to join, so… didn't want to be a burden”, chenle doesn't want to sound upset, trying to speak casually, but his voice trails quiet on the last word, giving him away. 

“oh…” lucas raises his eyebrows and looks at ten and kun with a slight worry in his eyes before patting his laps confidently. “come here”, he gently takes chenle by the waist, earning a surprised look from the younger, but chenle doesn't have to be asked twice: it's been so long since any of them showed affection towards him, that sitting on lucas’s laps feels like finally being on his place.

he leans his head on lucas's shoulder, while ten kneels in front of them, and kun places his palm on chenle's thigh.

“why do you think you're a burden?” kun asks, trying to catch chenle's look, but the boy stares at his fingers, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“i don't know”, he answers, feeling his throat tighten, “it seems you’ve been avoiding me lately”, chenle says, his nose scrunches as tears fill his eyes, “you never invite me when you go somewhere, and when i suggest practicing together, you all suddenly have other plans, and you're always busy, and i just don't know what i’ve done wrong…” chenle sobs and finally bursts into tears, wetting lucas's shirt, while three of them stare at him in shock. that's definitely not the reaction they wanted to see.

“oh, no-no, baby, we’re not avoiding you”, kun says quickly, cupping chenle's face and making him meet his eyes.

“how can we do that to you, you know we love you, right?” ten says, resting his chin on chenle's thigh, and chenle gives him a vulnerable look through his sobs, while kun wipes his cheeks.

“you’ve done nothing wrong”, kun comforts him, but chenle still holds a question in his eyes. ten looks at the hesitating kun, giving him a nod, and the older continues. “we love you, more than you think”, he says with a smile, and chenle smiles back, giggling when lucas playfully rubs his nose on his cheek and kisses him in the temple.

“then… please don't ignore me”, chenle says quietly, almost breaking their hearts with the way he looks at them, with hope and need for love in his eyes.  
ten gets up, anticipation beaming in his features, and after kun follows him, lucas scoops chenle up in his arms, making chenle let out a surprised noise, and gets up as well.

“we won't do that, ever”, he says in a gentle, but firm tone, looking chenle straight in the eyes, and follows kun and ten in the room, where the others gathered, carrying clinging chenle like a princess.

as they enter the room, the loud laugh and jokes stop, and chenle feels everybody's gazes land on him. lucas places him on the bed, and hendery and yangyang immediately sit down on both sides of him, while winwin and xiaojun take a step closer. it seems they know something chenle doesn't, and he shifts uncomfortably on his spot, not knowing who to look at.

“we’ve waited for you, lele”, xiaojun says softly, and yangyang nods positively, giving chenle his wide smile.

“i-i thought you didn't want me here?” he voices his concern, not sure how to feel about this sudden change in the olders’ behaviour. he sees ten coming up to him and kneeling in front of him again, spreading his legs so he can lean his hands on them.

“we want you, lele”, ten says, and chenle finds himself getting lost in his deep, tempting gaze, as he feels fingertips tenderly stroking the skin of his neck. “we want you”, ten repeats in a low voice, getting closer to chenle's face before whispering almost right in his lips, “is that okay?”

and chenle is not sure what the question is about, he only feels a familiar shiver streaming down from his nape to his toes, as he looks at ten’s eyes, feeling light strokes on his thighs. somewhere at the back of his mind he knows what ten is implying by his words, and what the stares of others mean, and strangely enough, he doesn't feel scared, or confused, he feels… excited.

“it's okay”, he echoes in a whisper after a long few seconds. ten smiles at him and then carefully presses his lips to chenle's mouth. 

chenle inhales sharply, shutting his eyes and pursing his lips on ten’s, his hands instinctively gripping on the older’s shirt. he hears a soft chuckle when the touch to his mouth disappears and opens his eyes cautiously. did he do it wrong?

“it's okay baby”, ten says as if reading his thoughts, “just open your mouth for me, okay?” he asks in a kind voice, and as soon as chenle parts his mouth, ten kisses him again, sucking slightly on his lips and rubbing his thumb over his cheek, encouraging him to be braver. chenle moves his lips warily, his breath hitching, when ten slides his wet hot tongue in his mouth, licking into it gently yet persistently. it feels nice, so chenle tries to move his tongue too, and when it touches ten’s, chenle lets out a short moan, blushing right away, but still clinging closer to ten, cause it's suddenly not enough. he huffs, his chest rising with every breath, as he feels licks and kisses on his neck, while a pair of hands stroke his thighs, moving closer to the area where he feels the heat of arousal pooling and spreading through his whole body. his lungs burn with the lack oxygen, so he pulls away, gasping for air, his palms sweaty and trembling slightly. and he knows that his body gets warmer when he's aroused or jerks off, but that's a different kind of sensation, more like ardour, which makes him crave for something that will make it go away.

“i-i feel hot”, he confesses in a ragged whisper when ten looks at him worriedly, but then his frown changes into a soft smile.

“then let's take your clothes off, shall we?” he says, while hendery and yangyang reach their hands to chenle's hoodie, and the boy readily puts his hands up so they can undress him. the air of the room seems cool on his skin, and he feels a natural need to wrap his arms around himself, but ten doesn't let him, instead kissing him again, this time not cautiously at all, fucking his tongue in and out of chenle's mouth so the boy can't help whimpering at the soft and wet feeling of their colliding tongues.

he then feels hands pushing him on the bed and complies, pulling away from ten only to find himself lying on the cold sheets, his clothes taken off completely. when he's aware of his nakedness, his dusted with pink face gets redder, and as he feels a brush of fingers against his cock, he realises that he's hard, so painfully hard, that the desire to touch himself overshadows his embarrassment. ten’s lips disappear for a second, replaced by more vigorous and hungry ones before chenle feels his legs being spread and something slick and cold touches him down there, causing him to pull away with his eyes wide open.

“it's lucas, don't be afraid”, yangyang looks at him from above, his lips red and swollen, when lucas slowly pushes his finger inside chenle, making him grasp on yangyang, his breath quickens in a second. he's soon distracted with a kiss again, this time feeling someone else’s lips caressing his chest and stomach before his cock is engulfed by something wet and incredibly hot. a loud whine escapes his throat causing him to break the kiss when he sees xiaojun sucking him off while lucas thrusts his fingers in his ass. every touch on his body sends streams of heat over his skin, his chest heaving with breaths and mouth going dry as he whimpers when lucas spreads his fingers inside him, making tight walls surrender gradually. yangyang strokes his torso with comforting moves, when chenle lets out a cry and arches his back, his cock sliding further in xiaojun’s mouth: it's lucas pushed his fingers deeper and now was massaging some spot in him, which makes him want to push his ass back so he can feel more of this touch, his thighs shaking and eyebrows furrowed.

“who do you want first?” yangyang asks, but chenle needs some time to register the question, cause all his focus is concentrated on the contrasting sensations which lucas and xiaojun bring him. they stop their motions, so that he could gather his thoughts, looking around to see intense stares of others directed at him. some of them sit on the chairs, some are standing, leaning on the wall, and his gaze wanders for a few moments in hesitation.

“i want winwin”, he says, blushing, as his eyes land on the older, who smiles at him and undresses quickly, revealing his hard cock, before coming closer, and chenle gulps at the sight. kun throws him a condom, which winwin rips open with his teeth, the sound of it ringing loudly in chenle's ears. winwin climbs on the bed and strokes chenle's pliant legs, smiling at the shiver which runs on the boy's skin.

“wrap your legs around me”, he says, settling closer and taking chenle by the waist, and the boy obeys, clinging to him as if being afraid that winwin will leave him any second. he casts his eyes down to see winwin lining his cock to his entrance, and when he feels the tip sliding into him, his body eagerly opens up, and he fidgets on the bed, trying to push his ass on winwin’s dick.

“baby wants to feel more?” he chuckles kindly, with just a small hint of teasing in his voice. and yes, chenle definitely wants more, so he nods quickly with a short whimper which turns into a long whine, when winwin rocks his hips and fucks his cock into chenle's hole with a deep thrust. he leans over to catch the boy's parted lips with his own, swallowing the whimpers which he emits with each shallow move, his heels pressing into winwin's small back and fingers gripping on his shoulders.

“god, you're so tight, feels so good”, winwin mutters in chenle's ear as he keeps on making deep thrusts. chenle can feel the cock dragging along his sensitive walls, each thrust brings him a relief and another rush of heat over his limbs, so that he feels trapped in this circle of arousal hitting him over and over again. 

“more, i want more, please”, the words slip out of chenle's mouth before he knows that, blushing immediately when winwin stops and gives him an amused look, then kissing him in the cheek reassuringly and leaning back. he takes chenle under his slender thighs, and the moment chenle breathes in, winwin starts pounding into him so fast and rough, that chenle doesn't even bother to suppress his lewd whines. his hands restlessly move on the sheets before he finally grabs the pillow under his head, shutting his eyes, while winwin continues fucking into him, his thighs slapping against chenle's asscheeks. the boy lets out a cry, his eyes fly open, as he feels a hand wrapping around his leaking cock. winwin works his tight fist on chenle's shaft together with rapid thrusts of his hips, and chenle whimpers loudly* and cums, dirtying winwin's hand. he didn't feel his orgasm forming, it hit him suddenly, like a destroying tsunami, making his body tremble violently cause winwin still fucks his slack body through the release. as he tries to focus his blurred gaze, he sees winwin pulling out and slipping the condom off before he pushes into his ass again and cums after a few moves. chenle whimpers quietly at the strange feeling of cum filling his fluttering hole, when winwin almost falls down on him, pressing him with his bigger body as he kisses chenle's jawline, chin and finally lips, his cock still buried in the boy's ass.

“why use a condom if u take it off?” kun asks wearing a disapproving expression, and the question seem to return winwin back to reality, cause he gives chenle a worried look, but chenle just sighs with a smile and hugs him closer.

“it's okay”, he blushes, and winwin groans and gives him another kiss. he pulls away, carefully taking his cock out of chenle's body, and his place is taken by lucas, who looks way bigger than the boy under him.

“baby, you're so pretty”, he grins at a shy chenle, making red colour decorate his cheeks, “so fucking pretty”, he repeats before attacking chenle's mouth, his big palm roaming over chenle's chest, stomach, sides and thighs, sharing the heat with his cooling skin. he kisses chenle so feverishly as if he wants to eat him alive, his tongue fucking into the boy's mouth like it belongs to him. chenle whines in surprise, unprepared for such vigour, but lucas's lips, plump and skillful, soon dispel his forming protest, and chenle feels his cock stiffen again as lucas grinds his own hard-on against him.

“can i fuck you raw, baby? i'll fill you up so good”, lucas breathes out in chenle's lips, and chenle doesn't know what makes him blush in the first place, but his embarrassment prevents him from voicing his answer, and he licks his lips which get dry of the thought of feeling somebody's release inside him again. he gives a short nod instead, and lucas immediately positions him on his fours, easily flipping his body like it's some feather. chenle is now facing everybody, a shudder of shame making him feel timorous and small, but he doesn't have time to linger on this thought cause lucas places his hands on his hips and starts carefully entering him. lucas's cock is big and long, and chenle whines at the feeling of his ass stretching around it, his eyes roll back and fingers dig into the mattress.

“you're so tight, god”, lucas groans when his cock is buried in chenle's ass, who breathes heavily, his arms trembling so he can barely support himself. the burning sensation in his ass returns doubled and mixed with pain, and when lucas makes his first long thrust, chenle cries out and falls on the bed, his back arching and knees sliding on the sheets. 

“no, baby, that won't do”, lucas says before grabbing chenle around the chest and yanking him up, making the boy gasp as the cock slides deeper and with a different angle in such position. besides, he's now completely exposed to the others, they can see his twitching thighs, his hard red cock, pressed to a tensed stomach, and their looks, devouring and greedy, only cause him to ooze at the tip as he realizes that everyone wants him. 

“i'm going to move”, lucas says in a low voice, nuzzling over chenle's nape, and begins to make short thrusts, trying to open chenle's body. the boy takes in quick inhales as if he’s just dived out of the water, as lucas speeds up his moves when chenle's ass stretches a little so he can fuck into him without being afraid to tear him apart with his massive cock.

“feel good?” lucas asks in between the thrusts, holding chenle close to his sweaty chest, but chenle can't form a coherent answer, focused only on the way lucas's cock pounds his hole, rough and fast, sensation of upcoming orgasm gradually flooding his body. he whines in response, after which lucas curses and starts ramming into his ass so hard, that chenle sobs, his vision going white and body falling back in lucas's embrace. he hears the sound of lube and cum squelching in his hole, feels lucas's cock fucking it open, and as he idly opens his eyes, his mouth dropped in a constant obscene whine, he sees ten approaching and standing in front of him. the older looks at him with a soft and sympathetic gaze before reaching his hand and carefully wiping drool off his chin.

“you look so pretty, lele”, he says and then gives lucas a nod, “i want his mouth”.

lucas groans in frustration and slows his thrusts down so he can let chenle go cautiously, otherwise he’d collapse, and carefully puts him in the previous pose, but this time chenle really struggles to keep himself from falling. ten brushes his fingers through chenle's hair making him look up, before he tugs his pants down.

“come on, baby, work your mouth”, it's more of a warning than an order, as chenle's mouth is already opened, and ten slides his hard cock in, hissing like a cat when chenle closes his lips and touches the sensitive shaft with his sharp teeth.

“careful, lele, press your lips more tightly and suck”, he instructs patiently, and chenle does try his best to do as he's told, but lucas starts fucking him faster, his neck tenses and face goes red, and he almost chokes on ten's cock, saliva streaming down the corners of his stretched mouth.

lucas's thrusts get more frantic, and the deeper he rams in chenle's ass, the deeper ten’s cock slides in his throat, making chenle gag and spit more drool. he feels every inch of lucas's cock dragging along his insides, feels every vein on ten's shaft touching his tongue, and this doubled sensation makes him whine in desperation for his release. he turns his pitiful eyes to ten, huffing with his mouth stuffed, his body rocking back and forth as lucas fucks into him almost aggressively.

“i'm cumming, lele”, ten groans quietly. he hastens his thrusts, then quickly takes his cock out and steps aside before he makes a few swift strokes and spills his cum on chenle's back. the boy feels hot jets splashing down on his skin and whimpers, when lucas painfully grabs his hips and hammers into his ass, abusing his prostate with fast thrusts. chenle cums, staining his chest with his semen, his shoulders shudder and whole body tenses as he shuts his eyes and then falls on the bed, drained and enervated. he can't even let out whimpers, just scrunches a bit when lucas presses in his hole and cums, filling his insides so deep and generously that when he pulls his cock out, cum starts flooding out of chenle's clenching ass. lucas lowers him carefully, ten helping him to settle chenle on his back, his body soft and exhausted, and eyes closed.

he feels the touch of tender lips on his both cheeks before some weight lands on his thighs and something cold and slick touches his sensitive cock. chenle opens his eyes to see yangyang straddling him and swiftly working his covered in lube hand on his cock, which gets stiffer soon, despite chenle being worn out by two previous rounds.

“your cock is so cute, lele, i can't wait to feel it in me”, yangyang says, squeezing his hand, and chenle's ragged breath gets stuck in his throat and eyes go wide before he emits a small whimper.

“i-i don't think i can…”

“you won't have to do anything”, hendery interrupts him as he stands up from the coach and approaches yangyang, who reaches his clean hand to him, with an inviting smile tugging his lips up. “we're all here to make you feel good after all”, he says, giving chenle a smile before he takes yangyang’s hand and gets closer to plant a kiss on his shoulder. “help me out, baby”, he addresses yangyang coming up to chenle, who looks at them in confusion, when hendery takes him by the shoulders to lift him up as yangyang climbs off him. 

“lie across of the bed, lele”, hendery says, guiding chenle, who complies still having no idea what they want. yangyang slightly bends his legs in the knees when he's positioned as they want him, his head resting on the edge of the bed. yangyang gets on top of him again, his thighs pressing to chenle's sides and asscheeks brushing against his smeared with lube cock, and chenle's heart makes a loud thud as he understands what's going to happen.

“i’m... i-i’ve never…” he stutters and looks at yangyang in embarrassment before turning his eyes to the others, seeking for support, when hendery cups his face with his warm palms, standing near his head.

“if you don't want this, just tell us, and we'll stop”, he strokes chenle's cheeks to comfort him, looking in his big eyes and leaning over to bring his lips closer to the boy's mouth. “but i promise, he's so tight you'll never forget it”, he whispers for only chenle to hear and pecks him in the lips, catching a broken exhale as chenle's cock twitches at these words. yangyang gives them a curious smile, and chenle nods cautiously, placing his shivering hands on yangyang’s slim waist as his eyes peer in the body above him. he feels gentle hand running through his hair, and his breath quickens as yangyang takes his cock, lining it to his entrance, and slowly sinks down on it, tilting his head back.

“m, so good”, he moans with his eyes closed and face decorated with a blissful smile as chenle's cock is buried deep in his hole. chenle's chest heaves, his fingertips harshly digging into yangyang's flesh because he's afraid he’ll come right away. when yangyang starts carefully rolling his hips, moaning at his every move, so that chenle feels his cock stretching the tight insides, the hand on his hair disappears and instead he feels hendery’s cock poking in his lips. and he doesn't have to be asked verbally, his mouth drops automatically when yangyang makes a few vigourous bounces, and hendery slides the tip of his cock between chenle's lips with a quiet “like that, baby”. chenle emits a short whimper, shutting his eyes and feeling hendery's cock pushing deeper in his mouth, precum dripping on his tongue. the tight heat wrapped around his cock gets hotter, with yangyang placing his hands on chenle's stomach so he can jump on him faster, and as chenle moans at the sensation, the cock in his mouth glides in his throat, making him gargle and gasp for air.

“relax your throat and breathe through your nose”, hendery says softly, cupping chenle's face again. chenle exhales noisily, but still manages to relax his throat muscles, despite his body getting more tensed as the pleasure washes over him with every yangyang's move. he licks over hendery's cock, moving his tongue sloppily, and hendery slowly moves his hips forward, his cock pushing in chenle's throat. he repeats that a few times, making sure the boy doesn't choke, before he speeds up, watching in awe as chenle's throat bulges visibly. he places his hand there, stroking and pressing a bit, a low groan escapes his mouth when chenle's throat clenches in a whine. he pulls back, giving the boy a chance to breathe in and moan, as the overwhelming sensation makes his body shake, and he cums in yangyang's hole who still jumps on him, helping him to ride out his orgasm. he then lifts up off chenle's softening cock and quickly jerks himself off, moaning as he cums on the boys shivering stomach. chenle tiredly closes his eyes, catching the air with his parted lips when he feels liquid landing on them and his chin. he idly looks up to see hendery milking his cock right above him, his cum flowing down chenle's neck, but he doesn't have any energy to care, so he just licks his lips clean.

“congratulations, lele”, yangyang giggles, and chenle blushes, soon feeling yangyang kissing him and lapping the cum off his face with his swift tickling tongue. 

as yangyang pulls away, chenle looks around the room to see it float in his blurred vision, and he can hardly register who places him back in the normal position on the bed. someone's lips touch his, someone's hands stroke his chest and arms, but he can only smile weakly, hearing sweet nothings whispered in his ear.

“you did so well for us, lele, our good baby boy”, he hears gentle voice and opens his eyes to see kun wiping his dirtied torso with a tissue, and chenle winces when he has to spread his legs wider so kun could clean him there. 

“are you okay, lele?” it's xiaojun’s voice, and chenle turns his head to see a concerned look of almond eyes. kun has finished cleaning him and is lying next to him, gently stroking his stomach with his fingertips.

“m-m”, chenle hums with a nod, too tired for a verbal answer.

“are you hurt?” kun asks quietly, and chenle blushes, but still closes his eyes to listen to his body. he's tired, but his skin buzzes after so many orgasms he never experienced in his life, and his muscles are relaxed like after a long but productive dance practice.

“i feel okay” he answers finally, giving kun a timid smile, and kun leans over to kiss him, moving his lips patiently as he slides his tongue in chenle's slack mouth. it feels nice, really nice to be kissed like that, feeling soft tongue in your mouth and soft hands on your skin, but chenle can't voice a moan, only huffing in the kiss as his cock reacts again. he feels a finger brushing up and down against his hardening shaft, and hastily breaks the kiss, embarrassed and slightly afraid of arousal that appears in his lower area bit by bit.

“look, you got hard again so fast”, xiaojun whispers him in the ear, chuckling kindly as he continues teasing chenle's cock with this hardly noticeable touch. the boy gives them a vulnerable look, a needy whimper forming in his throat, swallowed by kun who kisses him again before he mouths against chenle's swollen lips,  
“let us take care of you, baby”.

 

*

 

jisung returns from the dance practice, feeling tired but satisfied. he’s been overthinking about his situation with chenle too much recently, and physical activity did help him to forget about a heavy knot in his gut, which he’s had for last few days. luckily, it doesn't get back yet, and jisung heads to his room with a peaceful thought to lie on his bed and fall asleep. his room is situated next to the room of winwin and he couldn't, even if he wanted to, help noticing the strange sounds which are coming from behind the door. it's a pure curiosity that drives him to the older’s room, and he would never thought that one glimpse through the ajar door would shatter his heart into one million pieces, like a glass vase.

he sees chenle, his pure sweet chenle, sitting naked between two other bodies, swinging back and forth, and it takes jisung a moment to understand that these sounds, unfamiliar and lewd, come from chenle's parted mouth. his eyes land on the milky skin of chenle's neck, stained with drops of sweats and red spots, on chenle's small hands gripping somebody's shoulders, his tensed stomach and arched back, before jisung's eyes trail down to see two cocks sliding in and out chenle's body. he almost screams, his hand flying to cover his mouth as his eyes fill with tears, preventing him from seeing this scene. he blinks the tears away, his hands shaking and mind panicking, while his chest thunders with painful heartbeats. he's in the state of mind when he suddenly can't understand where he is and what he's doing, his brain can't process the shocking information which his eyes deliver. the bodies start to move faster, and jisung finally recognizes kun and xiaojun, pressing chenle between them as they fuck his hole together. 

oh god.

jisung gulps, his breath hitching at every chenle's whine, but he can't find it in himself to tear his gaze away even though his heart aches. chenle is so beautiful, so pliant and hot, jisung's never seen him like that, and he realizes to his horror that he likes what he sees, and his hand unconsciously reaches down to grab on his crotch. and he could go away and leave them, together with his trampled heart, and he knows that maybe he must leave them, but instead he pushes the door open and steps into the room.

the ones who are busy on the bed don't pay him a slightest bit of attention, while he notices that the whole chinese band is present, who immediately turn their faces to him. 

“jisung”, ten greets him, coming closer, as if he knew that jisung would eventually turn up. the others look at him with uneasy faces, but ten seems confident and relaxed. “we've decided to take care of chenle since you were too much of a coward to do it”, ten grins slyly, and jisung's mouth goes dry. he opens it to say something, but there's no single thought in his head.

“isn't he beautiful?” ten asks with a smile placing his hand on jisung's shoulder, turning to the bed, and jisung follows his example, his heart sinks again as his eyes peer in chenle's arched back. “winwin fucked him first”, ten starts in a whisper, smirking when jisung inhales heavily, his palms balling in two firm fists, “then lucas fucked his ass while i was using his little mouth”.

“shut up, hyung”, jisung whispers through gritted teeth, and ten chuckles in amusement, cause jisung might be angry, but he still soaks in the sight of chenle bouncing on two cocks.

“then yangyang rode him while hendery was pounding his hole, and now—”

“shut up, hyung, please”, jisung begs in a low voice, his face scrunched up with a grimace of pain and desperation. 

“don't tell me you don't want to do the same, cause your cock is almost jumping out of your pants”, ten says brushing his hand over jisung's crotch, making the boy gasp. “you can have a go after they finish”, ten suggests before he takes jisung’s limp hand and leads him closer to the bed, stopping right near it. at this distance jisung can smell the sweat of three bodies, mixed with musky smell of sex, and he has to grip on his pants cause his cock twitches. he sees chenle bouncing, his fingers digging in kun’s shoulders, when the boy opens his half-lidded eyes only to open them wider as he notices jisung standing beside him.

“jisung—” he manages to whine before kun collides their mouths, silencing chenle, as they both start fucking him faster. their cocks push in and out simultaneously, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust, and chenle sobs in kun’s mouth pitifully. 

“jisung, jisung-i”, chenle repeats, while xiaojun licks over his neck and shoulders. it seems he can't form a clear thought, and jisung's eyes fill with tears again. he watches them wreck chenle, who leans on xiaojun's chest, obedient like a toy, when ten grabs his hand.

“help him”, he says, and jisung feels his fingers wrap around chenle's shaft before he even notices this movement. it's so fucking strange to feel chenle's hard cock in his hand, and it's generally strange to even find himself in this situation, but as jisung sees chenle's needy look, his eyelashes wet with tears and lips glossy with spit, his hand begins to move by itself, and he gets a satisfied moan, slipping from chenle's mouth, as a reward. 

“i'm going to cum”, chenle breathes out, looking right in jisung's eyes, and jisung quickens his moves only to see chenle tilting his head back on xiaojun's shoulder in a high-pitched whine as he cums, his semen poorly spilling on jisung's knuckles. his thighs tremble in exhaustion, while kun and xiaojun continue to hammer into his hole, when ten takes jisung's palm and brings it to chenle's mouth. 

“come on, baby, lick it clean”, he says softly, and jisung's eyes go round when chenle sticks his pink tongue out and starts licking the cum off like a kitten, sucking on the tips of his fingers. the sensation of a soft tongue on his digits again makes jisung realize his arousal, which presses tightly in his pants, and a sting of disappointment touches his guts when his hand is finally clean. chenle looks at him with slightly raised eyebrows as if asking if he did well, and jisung can't help but pat his matted sweaty hair, his breath hitching when chenle closes his eyes and leans in the touch. he lets out a sudden whimper, and jisung sees xiaojun pulling out of him and cumming on his back, while kun makes a few thrusts before stopping, his fingers grasping on chenle's sides. jisung knows what it means, and he's proven right when kun leaves chenle's body too, making the boy wince as his hole gapes, wide and empty. the thought, that everyone watches them, hits jisung, and he hastily takes his hand away, embarrassed to show his weakness for the boy. he steps back, his legs wobbly, but he's still unable to tear his gaze off the bed where kun gives chenle a short kiss before carefully laying him down. 

as chenle's head touches the pillow, he whines, sobs ready to escape his throat, and roams his hands on the bed sheets, trying to find something he can cover himself with, when lucas quickly gets up from his chair and lands beside him.

“hey, baby, it's okay”, he says, stroking chenle's shoulders and arms in attempt to calm him down, but it doesn't help, cause chenle squirms on the bed, his face frowned. “shh, lele, it's okay”, lucas repeats before leaning over to kiss chenle, who tugs him closer, as if trying to hide behind his big body. lucas kisses him slowly, gently stroking his shivering torso, and chenle's quickened breath steadies gradually while he moves his tired mouth on lucas's lips.

“look at him”, lucas whispers in chenle's lips as he pulls away, and turns his head to jisung, who is standing on the other side of the bed. chenle follows him, landing his meek gaze on jisung, who looks at him with wild, darkened eyes, with almost the same expression which all of them wore before fucking him.

“he wants you so bad he’s leaking”, ten says with a mild smile, standing behind jisung, his chin resting on the crook of jisung's neck. he’s palming jisung with one hand, while the other slips to the waistband of his pants to slowly tug them down and take off, making the both youngers blush as jisung's cock springs out, hard and leaking indeed.

“will you let him fuck you, baby?” lucas asks in a whisper, his breath ghosting over chenle's ear while he trails his two fingers over chenle's softened cock. the boy winces in a painful sob, his cock is too sensitive even to a gentle touch now, but the heat gets back into his limbs, and his head again feels muddled so he can only focus on jisung's naked body, which approaches him, promising the release he's eager for. the next thing he sees is jisung's face with dry lips and agitated eyes, as he hovers above him.

“hyung, may i?” he asks, quiver of hesitation mixed with lust sounding in his hoarse voice. he doesn't touch him with a single finger, waiting for a verbal answer, even though he can hardly restrain himself from grabbing chenle and pressing his hot body to his own, so he could lick the smell of sweat off his neck and finally feel him tightening around his cock.

“y-yes, it's… it's okay”, chenle mouths almost inaudibly, holding his breath, his eyes sparkling as he meets jisung's stare. jisung makes a movement to lean closer, but stops doubtfully, when chenle lifts up and chases his mouth with his own, making jisung huff in surprise as their lips connect. he shuts his eyes and presses his lips tightly, feeling a demanding tongue intruding his mouth, but then realises that it's not how kisses work, so he parts his lips and lets chenle slowly taste his mouth before trying to move his own tongue. chenle's mouth feels hot, wet and arousing, and these small whimpers, which the boy emits while jisung catches the slick tongue with his lips, only make his cock twitch harder. he hears familiar voices telling something before his head is patted, but he can't possibly tear himself away from the lips he’s fantasized to kiss for so long. the sound of a closing door is heard afterwards, and it makes him snap back to the reality to see that they're left alone. 

“your clothes”, chenle says, tugging his t-shirt up, and jisung's attention is back to his needy boy spread under him. he hastily gets rid of the unnecessary fabric and attacks chenle's mouth himself this time, grabbing the trembling body in his embrace. they press to each other skin to skin, chenle mewling quietly when jisung roams his hands on his body and reaches down, to where chenle is now the most sensitive. he brushes his hand between chenle's asscheeks, his heart skipping when he feels soft wet skin of the rim, and then cautiously puts his two fingers into chenle's fucked open hole just to feel how it immediately clenches around them. 

“jisung”, chenle whines in his mouth, pushing his ass on the fingers, while jisung caresses his soft insides with his fingertips, his head going dizzy at the thought that he's going to feel this softness on his cock. 

he drags his fingers out, earning a disappointed whine, and gives chenle a swift kiss before grabbing his legs impatiently and trying to spread them and hook them under the knees. 

“no, not like that, please”, chenle sobs, and jisung cautiously puts his legs down, afraid that he's hurt chenle in some way. he quickly estimates that chenle looks more exhausted than hurt, and the fact that he was fucked multiple times pops up in jisung's mind, making him swallow a lump in his throat. he quickly looks over chenle, trying to find a solution, but the boy turns over beneath him, showing how he wants it done by arching his back and trying to rub against jisung's dick while moaning softly. 

“oh god, hyung”, is the only thing jisung can mutter as his hands reach to knead on chenle's peachy ass, spreading it a bit to reveal a pink, smooth and wide hole. he settles comfortably above chenle, who's lying flat, and guides his cock to enter him. he feels it dragging along chenle's insides, squelching dirtily with cum loads of others, but still pressing around it tightly, when chenle sobs, his fingers gripping on the crumpled sheets. 

“does it hurt?” jisung finds some sanity to ask, knowing that if chenle says ‘yes’, he won't be able to stop anyway. 

“no, it’s just... do it, please”, he breathes out, his voice small and trembling in embarrassment. 

jisung feels his blood rushing to his face as his heart threatens to tear up his ribcage at these words.

“is this okay?” he asks as he leans over to press his chest to chenle's back. a short nod in the pillow is given to him as a positive response, and he slowly rocks his hips, his breath coming out ragged and heavy. his cock glides in and out smoothly, getting him just enough friction to feel good, but then chenle clenches his ass with a short whine, and jisung groans as the tightness wraps around his shaft, squeezing it so that he sees stars under his shut eyelids.

“again, hyung, do it again please”, he mutters in chenle's ear, kissing the spot behind it, his hips moving faster in attempt to chase that striking feeling. chenle whimpers underneath him, drool leaking out of his slack mouth and wetting the pillow, and then starts clenching his hole, swallowing up jisung's dick deep inside. while jisung hammers through his constricting walls, hitting his prostate now and again with sloppy irregular thrusts, chenle just whines quietly, his own cock rubs against the bed sheets and body squirms in the desire to feel more of jisung, feel him deeper, closer. he tries to move his hips towards jisung's movements, but his muscles are too tired, and he whimpers in desperation, reaching his hand back and trying to bring jisung closer to his body.

“more, please, more”, he begs, mewling in the pillow, as if afraid that jisung will hear him. but jisung does, and something clicks in his head. he leans back after planting a short kiss onto chenle's shoulder and straightens up, taking the slim body by the hips. a short squeeze of firm fingers on his skin is the only warning chenle gets before jisung starts ramming into his ass with long fast thrusts, his cock drilling the soft insides so hard that chenle lets out a wailing cry, arching his body, and then drops down, his eyes brimming with tears as he lets jisung do whatever he wants. and jisung doesn't slow down, he fucks into chenle with envious energy, moaning and grabbing on chenle's hips more tightly as he feels chenle's hole clenching rapidly around his cock. the sensation is too good to bear, he's overwhelmed by the feeling of chenle's bare skin under his palms, by the sound of his hoarse voice which fills his ears, and he just can't restrain it anymore.

“hyung… hyung i love you, i love you so much”, he whispers as he bends over to chenle, not really caring if chenle gets it, he just has to say that, needs to say that, or his heart will burst.

“huh?” chenle says in surprise, turning his head slightly, his shut eyes open up in a second, when his body shakes violently at jisung's clear and hard thrust. he cums with a high-pitched lewd whine, spilling just a few poor drops, his ass tightens, before he feels one more load shooting in his guts. 

he’s then pressed by jisung's body, who's still balls deep in his ass, and a few random kisses land on his nape, neck, and sweaty back. chenle flinches when jisung slowly leaves his body, feeling his ass filled and empty at the same time. jisung tiredly lies down beside him, and even though chenle tries to move, he doesn't succeed, so he just puts his palm under his cheek, barely capable to keep his eyes open.

“hyung, you're… are you okay?” jisung asks, his face turning pale at the thought of what he's just done. but chenle seems to be bothered not by his physical condition but by something else.

“why did you say that while... we were…” he asks quietly, blushing, and stares right in jisung's eyes. 

jisung painfully bites the inside of his cheek, averting his look as his chest thunders with frantic heartbeats.

“i just…” jisung takes a breath before returning his eyes to chenle, “if i hadn't said that i thought i’d burst”, he answers honestly, whispering the last words.

“why didn't you say that before then?” chenle frowns, and jisung feels an urge to kiss this frown off his cute face.

“because i was a coward”, he says with a sigh after a few moments, almost cringing at the realisation of how absurd it sounds giving the circumstances they're in.

“was?” chenle asks looking at him with a tiny bit of expectation in his eyes, and jisung holds his breath. what can he possibly answer to this? tell chenle a harrowing story of his crush on him, or say that he's sorry for manhandling him like that, and that’d be only partly true? these thoughts take him less than a second to dwell on before he takes chenle's chin in his fingers and lifts it a bit to press a chaste kiss to the lips which he didn't dare to think he’d have a chance to kiss. chenle smiles in a kiss, his mouth spreading against jisung's.

“i like this answer”, chenle chuckles shyly as they break the kiss, and jisung smiles back. “can you cover me please?” chenle asks shivering from cold as the heat’s left his body, and jisung hastily reaches for the blanket to wrap them both, glad that his nakedness is also hidden now. chenle lets out a short grunt and turns on his side, facing away from jisung. he finds jisung's hand to place it around his waist with a sleepy “like that”, when jisung embraces him, feeling his chest bursting with joy and desire to scream about his love for the whole world to hear.


End file.
